Like Father
by BloodFromTheThorn
Summary: ...Like son. Steve knew that he shouldn't have said it. Tony-Steve friendship. Requested by Camitake.


_Another request from ages ago, this time it's from __**camitake **__and I was sent it in June. Just something quick and simple, I hope it's what you wanted. For the purposes of the story, I'm exaggerating Tony and Howard's lack of familial relationship, deal with it._

_Can you tell I'm going down my request list?_

* * *

Steve shouldn't have said it. He'd known as soon as the words fell from his mouth that he was making a grievous mistake and Tony was either going to snap like an elastic band or stalk out of the room in silence and ignore them all for several months. It just so happened that this time it was the former.

"What did you just say?" He was hissing, voice as cold as ice and no less furious. The engineer was glaring with everything he had and Steve would give almost anything to be able to melt into the floor and pretend he didn't exist for a while. "Because I thought you just compared me to Howard."

"Tony, I didn't mean-"

"What? You didn't mean it? Or you didn't mean to say it?"

Why did Steve have to open his stupid mouth? Tony had always had the ability to wind him up and like clockwork he fell for it, giving as good as he got until he'd gone just a little too far and the poison had gotten past his defences. _'Just like your father.' _Once upon a time, Steve would have thought that was a compliment; right up until he learned about the kind of person Howard had become after he'd hit the ice.

"Let me tell you something and for the love of God Rogers, don't you ever forget it. My father was a _terrible _man. He was one of the closest blood relatives I had, and I hated the bastard. So you should know that if you think I'm like him, in any way at all, you can get the hell out of my tower right now and don't ever think you'll be welcome back." Tony knew that he was being overly harsh and no doubt he'd regret all this in the morning but right then he was tired and he was aching and he couldn't deal with 90-year-old soldiers telling him how much like his old man he was. So he raged.

"You know that's not what I meant," Steve tried to defend himself but he knew that it wasn't going to work. Tony needed to let off some steam and the Captain had just made himself a prime target.

"Oh, of course it wasn't. You meant that I'd gotten all his _nice qualities. _Like the drinking, and the partying, and the complete lack of responsibility, that kind of thing?"

"No, Tony-"

"Save it Rogers. I know that the two of you were best buds and all. Sorry I couldn't be a better replacement." Tony made to leave at that point, snagging his almost-forgotten scotch and heading for the elevator so that he could hide in his lab.

Steve wasn't having that. "_Stark,_" he shouted in the most authoritative voice he could muster. The billionaire froze in surprise. "Take a moment and think about what's happening here. You know that you're angry and you know you're tired, which history would suggest means you're looking fight to sharpen your claws. Maybe it makes you feel stronger. I don't care. But listen to me, for just one goddamn minute, alright?"

If Steve was cursing then it must be important. Tony sighed softly, letting the tension seep out of his shoulders as he turned to face the Captain again. The blond was right of course – he was just trying to pick a fight to have a reasonable outlet for his stress.

"You are like Howard," he started – probably not the kindest way to begin. The billionaire flinched but Steve didn't give him the chance to respond. "In all the ways that matter, you're an exact copy. A complete genius, for starters, coupled with reckless bravery that borders on suicide, along with an inherent ability to distinguish between right and wrong. You care about the little person even though you like to pretend you don't because it makes you feel apart. I'll admit, you take some getting used to but once you get there, you're the loyalist person I know."

"Steve, don't-"

"Stubborn as hell too. In anyone else it would be a fault and yet somehow you turn it into your driving force and with it you can do phenomenal things, when anyone else would sit back and give up. You're just like Howard, Tony. You're the only one that thinks that's a problem."

"All those qualities… I don't have them. And neither did my father, you just-"

"No, stop it right now," Steve cut in firmly. "I didn't say anything about your father. As far as I'm concerned, that's a man I never knew. _Howard _was a brilliant scientist I had the honour of meeting and I'm so sorry that you never got the same chance because you would have loved him. Everyone loved him. Just like we love you Tony. Shout and curse all you want but you're the only person in this whole team that can't see the good in you."

"You should give that speech to the press. They'd laugh in your face." Tony was calming now, his voice more level and smooth. Whatever dark energy had possessed him was dispersing.

"Because they only ever see you when you're acting. In their defence, you try and make them believe the worst in you and you're a damn good actor. You could be on Broadway."

The engineer made a face. "God no. Me, singing solo in a leotard? Give me an engine and some tools and I'm your guy, otherwise, go elsewhere."

Steve laughed, feeling the comfort settle back into the room as Tony gave up on the argument. They'd had it a thousand times and they'd have it many more but it didn't matter; they knew the boundaries and it would take something earth-shattering for them to cross those lines.

"I don't know," he replied, smiling. "It might be a hidden talent."

"And it can stay hidden, thank you very much. My singing is for me and me alone."

"And me, Sir," Jarvis put in from the ceiling.

"Remind me to listen to those recordings some time."

"Jarvis, delete them. This instant." Tony looked positively outraged. Steve laughed so hard he cried.

* * *

_Short and sweet. I didn't really know what else to do with it so I left it there before it could drag. This is unbeta'd, there are probably mistakes everywhere, I apologise. _


End file.
